The Root of All Evil
by xCarolinaRedx
Summary: To some, money is a sense of freedom. To others, it ensures survival. When push comes to shove, will the all mighty dollar be the deciding factor to if one lives or dies? Inspired by the July 21st 2014 episode of Monday Night RAW. A Triple H/Paul Heyman fic. To also include Stephanie McMahon, Brock Lesnar & OC Trevor Hawk.


**Disclaimer: **_All recognizable characters are owned by WWE and are copy written to their respective owners. I claim ownership only to the story written and any characters not recognized (OC). Please note that this story is fictional and is to be viewed for entertainment purposes only._

**A/N: The Monday Night RAW moment that inspired this story took place on July 21****st**** 2014, when COO Triple H opted for Paul Heyman's Plan C & announced Brock Lesnar as John Cena's opponent for Summer Slam. **

* * *

**Prologue**

The backstage hallway of the MGM Grand was busy with a traffic full of people. Production crews and UFC staff were rushing around making sure that tonight's fight would be a successful one. As Brock Lesnar escorted his manager, Paul Heyman, to one of the nearby locker rooms, he couldn't' help but feel the adrenaline coursing through his veins. It was here in this very arena that he had lost his last fight before returning to the WWE two years ago. Lesnar would have never passed on the opportunity to add the Undertaker's streak to his list of accomplishments, but the "Beast Incarnate" would be lying to himself if he said that he didn't miss sparring with the best of the best in this business.

"This is it." stated Brock, as he knocked on the gray metal door to his right.

The door opened a few moments later by a young man in his late twenties with dark hair, a muscular build and standing six foot two. Trevor Hawk was the guy. The one that was to be the next UFC Heavyweight Champion. In a couple of years, that opportunity was sure to become a reality. He had the drive to make it happen and had no plans of stopping until it did. Growing up in Brooklyn, New York, the 27yr old fighter had learned that when you want something, you push with all heart and soul until you get it. Busting ass was his focus and he never fell short of giving it 110 percent. Trevor looked between the two gentleman standing outside his door. He remembered Brock from his previous work in the UFC, but he wasn't familiar at all with the older man that was standing next to him.

"Trevor Hawk. My name is Paul Heyman."

"Is there something that I can do for you Mr. Heyman?" asked Trevor.

"It's not what you can do for me but more along the lines of what I can do for you, young man." stated Paul as he and Brock brushed past the young fighter and entered his locker room. Lesnar then opened a thin, manila folder containing what appeared to be a legal document and placed it, along with an ink pen, on one of the black leather couches.

"I'm here to make you an offer kid. Tonight is a make it or break it moment for you in the octagon."

"What offer are you speaking of?"

Paul began to pace the room as he continued to elaborate on his thoughts. "I've done some extensive research on you, Hawk. It was a bit difficult at first, but I eventually came across some information that was of some interest to me." As he turned his back to the two men sitting down on the couch, Heyman's sinister grin began to form on his lips as he continued. "I understand that your father owes a great deal of money on a recent gambling debt."

Trevor's body tensed at the mention of his father and what he would vow to be no one's business but his own. He started to stand up and defend his family's honor but Brock immediately placed his left hand on the young man's shoulder and pulled him back down into a sitting position. Trevor sat with his elbows resting on his knees and his hands clasped together, clinching them tighter as Heyman continued blowing smoke out of his ass. This inconsiderate little visit seemed to be nothing more than a waste of time. The professional athlete didn't need some short, balding runt of a man quoting him his life story. He had lived it for the past two and half decades. With his blood beginning to boil and his patience slowly running out, Trevor felt that he didn't have any reason to continue this conversation any further…until he heard Paul's next statement.

"Should you lose your fight tonight, I'm offering you an opportunity to come work for me and I'll personally pay off your father's gambling debt."

Trevor couldn't believe that a stranger would be willing to spend $150,000 of his own money to help his family. There had to be a catch somewhere. Some things in life come easy, some things require a little hard work, but an offer that included a large sum of money, would always require something a bit more complex in return.

"I appreciate the offer Mr. Heyman, but I hope you don't expect me to jump in feet first. What's in it for me? You have offered to help my father. If I stay and continue to bust my ass here, I can pay off my father's debt without your help. I'm almost certainly guaranteed a title shot in the next year or two."

Paul glanced over at his enforcer. Brock had informed him on their way over that this kid wasn't going to just bow down and graciously thank Heyman for the opportunity placed before him. If a twist of the arm is what was required, then so be it. The promoter was hoping that it wouldn't have to come to this but he knew he had to do what was best for HIS business.

"Let's just say that if you come work for me, there will be no need for you to experience the stress of watching your family suffer. It's that simple. I pay off your father's debt, he lives and you get to enjoy being his son for another day. If not, eventually the top dog your father owes money to, he's going to come looking for him and if that happens, well, I don't need to elaborate."

Trevor knew that his father's gambling debt was a hefty lump sum of money but he never considered the consequences should the debt not be paid in a timely manner. When this conversation first began, the young fighter thought that this was just some offer to get him out of the running for the UFC Championship. Now, it had turned into something more serious. This was a situation that involved his career and the livelihood of his own flesh and blood. He had a huge decision to make and it didn't look like he was going to be given much time to make it. However, he wanted an opportunity to weigh his options. This couldn't be the only way to help his family.

"I appreciate your offer and I'd like some time to think about it if that's OK with you and Lesnar here."

Heyman crossed his arms against his chest before responding. "You're a smart kid who cares about his family and I respect that. I'll be willing to keep the offer open for three days. After that, you are on your own."

Brock picked up the employment contract and placed it back into the manila folder before standing to leave with Heyman. "Nice to see you, Hawk. Maybe I'll see you again."

"Yeah. Maybe."

Heyman followed behind Lesnar as they headed for the door. Before walking out, Paul turned and offered his hand to Trevor. "Here's my card. I look forward to hearing from you."

As Trevor released the old man's hand, taking the offered business card, he wanted to ask one last question. "What happens if I win my fight tonight?"

Paul's eyebrow raised as he considered the question asked of him. Turning around to face Hawk, he answered. "Interesting. Should you win and wish to entertain the idea of still working for me, sure, it's open for discussion. But like I said, I'll give you three days. Not one moment longer."

As the two men exited the locker room and headed back out into the crowded hallway, Brock glanced over at Paul and grinned. He knew that it was only a matter of time. They could tell that Trevor valued his family, that it meant more to him than any business deal. There was nothing that he wouldn't do for the sake of his family. With that thought in mind, Paul was reminded of another that shared the same values. The COO of the WWE. One Hunter Hearst Helmsley. It only took fifteen minutes to plant a seed in Trevor. Heyman and Lesnar knew that it wouldn't be long before they'd have the opportunity to watch it grow, taking on a life of its own and gaining Paul a position of power that only Hunter could give.


End file.
